The Divide (quest)
}} The Divide is a main quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Once you have launched the rocket from the Ashton silo control station, you can travel through the Ashton missile silo. Enter the control station and activate the elevator. Be prepared for a rough ride, as once the elevator has been activated, tunnelers will climb into it and attack you. Once you have reached the bottom of the elevator shaft, continue into the missile silo, and make your way through it to get to the central room. An Auto-Doc and a commissary terminal, guarded by a sentry bot, are on the same level as the bottom of the elevator. Then climb down into the pit at the bottom. Go through the opening, killing or avoiding the small number of tunnelers to get to Sunstone Tower. Climb up the staircases of the tower to get to its roof, being wary of the tunnelers which inhabit the building. Having reached the roof and conversed with Ulysses, you must then climb down the building using the fallen platforms. Once you get to the platform, follow your map marker through the array of ruined buildings, dispatching any marked men you meet. You will need to detonate a few warheads to pass, and there are a few optional warheads as well. Once you reach the Cave of the Abaddon, everything will go quite dark. Travel through the cave, killing all the tunnelers, or just run straight through. Enter the door, and you will emerge in the Boxwood Hotel. Climb up the railings and through the two rooms to get to its roof. Once you emerge, you will talk to Ulysses again, and he will override ED-E, and you will lose him as a companion. Then you must use some railings to climb down from the roof, and travel towards Ulysses' Temple. Use extreme caution when traveling here, as a number of deathclaws patrol the area around the cave Rawr is in. Some marked men will be patrolling a collapsed building near a warhead, which you must detonate to continue. Travel under the collapsed building, and take out any marked men snipers who engage you. Take care when walking around here, as Blade, a unique marked man, hides here using a Stealth Boy, and can easily sneak up on you. When the area is safe, travel up the rocks toward the wastewater treatment plant to get to the roof of a collapsed building, being wary of marked men. Cross the top of the building heading north, away from the wastewater treatment plant, and follow the stairs and walkways west, then cross a bridge to get to the second floor of another collapsed building. Travel through the building to get to a marked men camp, and through the mass of mutilated body parts you will find Ulysses' Temple. Enter the large door to complete the quest. Notes * A Ralphie poster for the Feel Like a Kid Again challenge can be found in the ruined room off the stairwell on the third floor inside the tower. * Upon arriving on the Sunstone tower roof; Ulysses will again speak to the courier through ED-E and depending upon the courier's responses, additional flags can be completed for the Most Likely To... challenge ** Selecting "You said I brought it from the West?" will trigger another completion flag. ** Selecting "Why would I have brought it here?" will trigger another completion flag. ** Selecting "You said you made a promise not to kill me. Why?" will trigger another completion flag. ** Selecting "What's our history? How do you know me?" will trigger another completion flag. Quest stages Category:Lonesome Road quests ru:Разлом (квест) uk:Розлом (квест)